


The Miseducation of Haru Okumura

by Cythieus



Series: Shadow Investigation Squad [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Masturbation, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Post-Canon, Romance, SIS Series, Sex, Slightly more capable Haru, female/male - Freeform, phantom thieves of heart - Freeform, sis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythieus/pseuds/Cythieus
Summary: Haru Okumura is one of the Phantom Thieves in an increasingly terrible world and they can't seem to ease society's pain. While looking into a new target, Haru meets Nick an investor interested in her father's company and a multiplatinum, grammy nominated artist. When Nick discovers Haru doesn't have the faintest who he is he's stricken by her and Haru finds it strange that any man finds her interesting at all. (spoilers) (post canon/ AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the S.I.S. series in that it takes place in the same world as those stories, but it takes place prior to "the Tokyo incident". This series assumes that the Phantom Thieves still operate because Ren/Akira took the deal with the God of Control. Also, Haru is an adult in this story as it takes place well after the game.

The month’s since that October eleventh press conference had been hard. Kunikazu Okumura’s very public death had sent a ripple through the companies publicly trader stock and investor confidence. In the turmoil stand-in President Takakura had taken the helm of things at Okumura foods and managed to at least reassure the everyone that the company could continue. That had been enough to ease Haru’s need to worry about her place in things. 

And she had been with the Phantom Thieves. For almost the past year they had the run of the city and sought out any nefarious types that they could find. Nothing had compared to taking down Shido, but it wasn’t about one-upping themselves or proving these existed anymore. It was about their brand of justice. 

And they had special help within the prosecutor’s office. Sae Niijima supplied tidbits of case files on some of the nastiest criminals. The Phantom Thieves hunted murderers and rapists for sport now, sometimes not even bothering to all go in on a job. 

Haru had taken a special interest in a case that involved a young girl and a man who had tired to sell her into a seedy underground sex trade business. The girl was a foreigner who would fetch a huge price and these men had fought over her, which in turn resulted in her death. 

The file was a depressing read, but Haru needed the details if she was to find this bastard’s palace. Of course, she had taken to reading this file while sitting in on one of the board meetings that Takakura-san had insisted that she be there for. He was readying her to take control of the company someday or at least have some leadership role in it. 

The pages all stapled to the inside of the file folder made noise as she flipped through them. Paper scratched against paper and the folder and the table as she moved. She let out a small sigh as she read over some details of the culprit’s previous cases. Goza Rokubungi had a record stretching back to basically the moment that he became an adult. 

Haru lifted her coffee cup and took a sip as she felt a gaze fall upon her and not move. She glanced up, trying to avoid being detected to see Takakura staring over at her. 

“You would’t happen to have a copy of the next quarter projections, would you, Miss Okumura?” Takakura asked with a slight bite in his tone. 

“Oh,” Haru said. “It’s nothing but…university prep,” she added. 

Takakura stared at her a moment before addressing the rest of the board seated at the table. Haru never liked to sit with them and felt out of place when they asked her to. She resigned herself to sitting in the corner of the room in a loose rolling chair near a small one person table. 

“When I more to tell you, I will let you know. But Okumura is looking brand sponsorship to expand to other food related sectors. In fact, I’m meeting with some people this afternoon…”

Haru tuned him out and went back to reading her file. When she next looked up some of the board members were passing her by, bowing as they went. “Oh, that’s no necessary,” Haru said. 

Some of these people had known her as a little girl, it felt weird for them to speak to her with honorifics or bow. When they had gone and she was alone with Takakura he stopped in front of her to speak. “Though there was a slight disruption, I would just like to let you know that your grandfather would be very proud to see you here taking an interest in all of this,” he smiled, patted her shoulder and left. 

Haru packed up her things and headed out into the hallway. She clutched her folder tight as she went to find another place to sit. Surely they would have a use for this boardroom that didn’t require her to be parked in the corner. She made her way to a reception area and plopped down in a seat near the door and next a man without even bothering to look over at him. 

She was scanning those files again when he pointed over and said. “Those are police files, right?”

For the first time Haru looked at him. He was tall and muscular and most noticeably of all, black. His Japanese was really good, but she guessed that he was probably from somewhere in America. There was a certain style of dress about him, the cut of his suit and his posture. Americans tended to have very open, space absorbing postures that took up a lot of room, but he wasn’t invading her space. 

“I-I’m writing a crime novel,” she had used this excuse before. “A friend works for the police and she’s lent these to me.”

“Good to see someone young taking an interest in writing about something that isn’t vampires and love triangles…” he said. He didn’t know the word for ‘vampire’, but she understood his use of the English word. 

Haru closed her folder. “ _Kyūketsuki_ stories were never for me,” Haru made sure to drop the correct word for vampire into her sentence, not in a rude, demeaning way, but in the way a teacher might use it.

“Kyūketsuki?” He said, running his fingers along his tightly trimmed beard. 

“Where are you from?” Haru spoke English here, to the best of her ability at least. She didn’t know much. She hadn’t really had much reason to learn it.

“Atlanta,” he said with a smile. “Where did you learn English?” 

Haru smiled. “Where did you learn Japanese,” she said in the same broken English.

He laughed. “I was born here. Military family. Even after we moved I was really into Japanese culture and I dreamed about moving back…” 

“So you did?” Haru asked, going back to her native tongue.

“Nah,” he said this in English. “I did maintain my Japanese though. And I’ve come to visit a few times,” he said.

“Do you still miss it?” Haru asked.

“Oh, I think I’m starting to miss it more,” he said. 

“That makes me glad.” Haru said not catching the connotation of what was being said. 

He was smiling at her now, leaning forward with his hands poised together so that his fingertips were touching. “You really don’t know who I am, do you?” He said bouncing the toes of his loafers on the floor with anticipation. 

“I had guessed you were an investor or…I really hadn’t thought about it,” Haru said. 

He pointed at her. “You are the first person to not point at me or get all crazy when they see me—let’s see—the name you’d probably know me by is Nick Noir…” he said.

“Noir…” Haru said leaning closer. “Is that your family name?” 

He laughed. “I’m a musician. My names Nick Wilkins, but that doesn’t have the same feel.” 

Haru offered her hand out to him. “It’s nice to meet you, Nick. I’m Noir…” before she could correct herself, he started laughing.” 

“ _Kawaii_.” He said. “Am I using that right?” 

Haru blushed. “I think that you know you are…” she wanted to give a proper introduction now, but she froze up. 

“You know, I have some business to attend to Miss Noir, but how would you like to get something to eat when I’m done here? You could make a suggestion, but it’s my treat,” said Nick. 

“Oh, your treat…” Haru hadn’t had men pay for her before, even with her fiancé she had to pay her own way when they went out to eat unless he was looking to impress someone else. 

“Takakura-san will see you now,” the receptionist had stepped out into the waiting room to speak to Nick.

“Just wait here for me, if you can?” Nick said as he got to his feet. “Please?” 

“I will wait,” Haru smiled. “I have more…novel research to do,” she said. 

* * *

* * *

It was lightly snowing outside. The streets were slick and wet with piles of slushed snow caked with dirt and grime at their edges. They made their way through the cold air walking toward the center of the Shibuya district, the Okumura foods building was set off on the edge of it. 

Most of the people they passed were bundled up with scarves and wool hats and gloves, they wore all manner of huge coats that puffed their bodies up like some fluffy pastry. 

Haru and Nick went back and forth with idea chat for a long while before he finally revealed his hand. “So, they told me who you were back there, Miss Noir,” he said. “I had no idea I was hitting on majority share holder of Okumura Foods—there’s probably some conflict of interest thing here.” 

Snow and ice crushed beneath Haru’s feet as she came to an abrupt stop. Her face turned a bright pink. “I’m being hit on…oh dear…” she said. 

Nick turned to her. “If you aren’t interested like that or…”

“It’s not that,” Haru said. “It’s—difficult for me to put into words.”

He offered his hand out to her and she took it, almost instinctively. Nick led her to a bench off to the side of the path and sat down first, leading her along with him. “We can stop and you can explain it to me, if you want?” 

Haru took a seat next to him, smoothing her hair back away from her face. “In the past men haven’t really…noticed me. Those that did only did so because of status or wealth, but I find neither to valid foundations for relationships.” 

“I made a lot of money when I was young and it was the same thing. People were looking for a handout or a chance to make it big. It’s hard to trust anything.” Nick said shaking his head slightly. “It’s nice to come across someone who doesn’t know who I am, in a way…” 

Hands tucked her hands into the hem of her sweater for warmth, Haru turned to him, side stepping along as she spoke to him. “At school I hid who I was with varying degrees of success—eventually people figure it out. I felt like one of those princesses in the old movies; my father had pledged my hand in marriage to a horrible person to help further his political career and he saw the people around him, my self included, as stepping stones for this.” 

As she spoke tears welled up in her eyes, before she realized what it was that had caused it—before she thought about the fact that part of her still didn’t know how to reconcile the facts of her father’s betrayal. Though the thing that was his shadow tired to sell her off first it was a part of him, the same way that her shadow was a part of her.

Nick dug down into his pocket and pulled out a folded up stack of tissue. “It sounds like a lot to you, but you’re unable to discuss any of it with your father because he’s gone.” He held the tittle up. “May I?” 

Haru stared at him blinking for a few moments before she said. “Sure, that’ll be fine.” 

He dabbed at the tears around her eyes, being gentle as he swept the wetness away. After the first few pats she smiled and he returned the favor. “What’s so funny?” Nick paused with the tissue right above her cheek. 

Their knees were touching now, the dress Haru had worn to the office today was black and stopped at her lower thigh and she had worn her tights, but there was very little between them. It made her face redden before she could actually reply. “I didn’t expect to meet a sweet man, cry in front of him and then have him try to comfort me all in one day…” she said. “I’m sorry for being hysterical.” 

Nick stuffed the used tissues into his pocket haphazardly and put his arm around her. “You’re not being hysterical,” he said. “Do you still want to get food?” 

“Heh, mmhmm,” Haru nodded. “As long as you’re treating.” 

* * *

* * *

Over the course of three courses Haru loosened up, though it wasn’t something that she called attention to most of the time, she could always be plied with food. 

She loved to eat. 

The snow had grown heavier by the time they walked out of the front of the restaurant, small flakes clung to her hair making it shimmer in the street lights and what was left of the sun.

Nick had called a car to pick them up and for some reason they were waiting out under the small awning that protected the doors of the place. He gazed down at her. “Are you sure that you’re not magic or something?” He asked. “You mentioned princesses and you actually seem to be some kind of Disney princess…” he said. 

Haru laughed, pressing her hand to her mouth. “Sorry, it’s just such a silly thing to tell someone.” Her laughing became more outlandish after that. 

“You are something else…” he said.

It was a short while before the car pulled up in front of the restaurant. Haru didn’t know much about cars, but she knew money. The sleek, black Mercedes Maybach that pulled up was a recognizable vehicle. She had heard them talked about in her father’s old social circles, but this was the first time that she would ever get to ride in one. 

Nick opened the door for her, letting her climb into the back back off of the curb and then he walked around to the other side and got in, closing the door. “Where’s your place?” Nick asked. “I’ll have my driver drop you off.” 

“Viequ House Hiroo in Shibuya,” she said. 

“Yes ma’am, I’ll put it in the GPS,” said the bearded American in the front of the car before closing the divider that separated them from him and gave them some privacy.

The car pulled out into the snowy evening traffic, moving smoothly as it rolled out to join the lines of cars. Haru turned her body to face Nick, her hands resting in her lap as she sat there just looking at him. “Thank you for dinner,” she said, bowing her head. “It’s been a long time since I just got out like this.”

Lately, she had something that was more business than friendship with the Phantom Thieves. They were completely in each other’s corner, but over the months of doing these things the enthusiasm for it had died down. It was an obligation now and one that seemed to have no end in sight.

“Thank you for joining me,” Nick said. “Would you mind if I was a little forward?”

“What is it?” Haru asked.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Nick asked.

Haru’s cheeks reddened and she rung her hands together in her lap. “I think…I think that I would like that.” Haru instinctively leaned in closer to him. 

Nick’s hand caught her under the chin, positioning her face as he moved closer. She was shorter than him, but in the enclosed space in the back of the Maybach they were more or less on equal ground. Haru leaned pushed against his lips as they touched. 

Kissing had always been odd to Haru, there was a wetness and a warmth that should have been gross, but it just wasn’t. With Nick it felt better than not gross. It was _good._ His tongue tasted like mint, she decided that he must have slipped a breath mint in when she wasn’t looking. 

Haru reached down and unbuckled her seatbelt. “Wait,” she said pulling away to climb up into his lap to straddle him. Her skirt was bunched up in his lap and her arm rested against his chest. She could feel the tight muscles of his chest just beneath the fabric. “Is this better?” she asked putting her face close to his. 

“I didn’t expect this, but yeah—it is,” Nick said running his fingers up through Haru’s curls. He brought his hand down against her cheek, letting the back of his fingers move slowly over her skin. His face was right down close to his and she could smell the mix of cologne and soap and a hint of fresh sweat.

Nick ’s arms were firm, yet not large. He was in shape though he didn’t seem to be in shape just to be in shape. His body seemed like the natural progression of good genes mixed with a little bit of effort. His skin was dark and smooth and seemed to take on this strange glow in the purple accent lighting of the back of the Maybach. His beard’s edging was so straight that she wondered if the person who had done it used a ruler. 

She wasn’t used to wanting someone in the way, sure there had been times with Ren and there had been the performances that she put on with Sugimura, if you could call laying there while whatever went on a performance…

Nick was kissing her neck and she pulled her head to one side to give him more space. He nuzzled against her, sucking at her neck until she let out a soft little sound. Haru hadn’t realized that she was squeezing his hand until he moved, his fingers were clasped tight in his. “Sorry I’m weird,” she said dropping his hand. There was a light feeling in her stomach and her chest felt hot. Everything felt too hot. 

Nick took her hand in his. “It’s not weird at all, you’re—just an awesome girl. I really enjoyed dinner and this.” 

“I think I might have enjoyed this a bit too much,” Haru said averting her gaze. She moved to kiss him, her lips grazing the side of his. “Can we put a pause on this?” She asked. 

Nick smiled. “I’m okay stopping if you want.” He helped Haru claim into her seat and glanced away as she fussed with her dress to get the skirt down. 

“I’m just not—I’m not used to being into men who I’m with,” she said. 

“I don’t think I get it,” Nick gave a little laugh, but it wasn’t as much about humor as it was about honestly worrying about what would come out of Haru’s mouth in reply. 

“When I was in high school my father entered me into an arranged marriage to further his company. I was to be married to the son of a cruel wealthy man, Sugimura. His son was worse than him and when we…did anything I used to just imagine I had left my body. I told myself it was for the good of my company or that it was my duty as an Okumura woman, but…those were just lies that I told myself to deny the fact that my father was an awful man.” 

For a long time Nick was quiet, the Maybach pulled up to a stop light and came to an abrupt stop. He put his hand on hers. “I’m really sorry you went through all of that. That’s unfair and, damn…” Nick said. “We can go at your pace.”

They rode along for the duration of the trip to Haru’s place holding hands, a snow shower kicked up outside with the crackle of more snow under the tires as they drove through the neon lined Tokyo streets. 

Nick got out ahead of her with an umbrella to escort Haru to the door of her building where a doorman waited for her. He nodded and spoke her name as she approached. Haru said her hello in return. 

“I hope this isn’t a conflict of interest, but I’d like to see you again,” he said standing on the bottom step in front of the building, rubbing his hands together. 

Haru stepped out from under the awning of the building now and reached out, Nick pulled out his cellphone, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. “This is my chat ID,” she said. “We’ll set something up,” she handed his phone back and leaned in for a kiss, their lips touching only for a moment before Haru scrambled up the steps of the building waving back at him.

She took the elevator at the front of the building to her floor, the wall of the elevator cab was glass and she could see the street. Nick was just standing there next to his Maybach in the snow. It felt like he was taken with her, which was the part of this that felt so unfamiliar. Haru could hardly wait until she was behind the door of her room. The motion censored lights kicked on along with soft music. 

Haru cared about none of this, she tossed her coat to the floor, wiggling out of the dress next so that it came up over her head and flinging it into a heap on a chair near her kitchen table. She’d never had this urge before or felt like she wanted to act on it, if she had stayed there with Nick too long she would have invited him up and the felt like too much. 

She couldn’t imagine a scenario where that would turn out her way; in the past, with Sugimura, he had only been interested in her when it came down to her appearing in some public capacity as his “fiancée” or her body. He used to say that it was a shame that she couldn’t get this weight off even after they had been doing things.

Nick wasn’t that kind of person, Haru was sure. But he might get the wrong idea about a woman who gives in so easily and Haru was ready to give in. 

She used the remote control to lower the blinds as she moved passed the marble countertops that enclosed the kitchen. When she was done she discarded the remote into a basket next to a bowl of fruit and hurriedly reached down into the cup of the right side of her bra, grabbing her breast from underneath and sliding it out. Her bra strap fell onto her shoulder as she began to fondle the nipple, moving the base of her palm in slow circles over it. 

It wasn’t until she was in the darkness of her bedroom that she slipped her other hand down the front of her underwear to find a slick layer of her fluids coating the inside of the fabric and the folds of skin that guarded the tiny opening. 

Haru felt dirty when she put her fingers inside of herself, she teased it just this time out of curiosity. Slipping her finger tips in until they were engulfed in her warmth. Her nipple tightened beneath her other hand, but she was forced to let go as a ripple of sensation rocketed up her person and almost made her trip. 

She caught the corner of the bed post and it was only after she had been steadied that she realized she was moaning. Her breath was short and she could feel the heat rising in her face, she could feel the tightness of anticipation as her body swelled around the fingers that were inside of her. Haru withdrew, feeling slightly defeated for her troubles, but still in need of release. 

The tight bundle of nerves just above the opening was her usual target and had always worked in the past, but tonight it was different. Haru might masturbate a few times a month if at all, things that caused it weren’t really sexual in nature. She would just get an urge sometimes when she was alone in her room at night, but this was different. 

Her plan had been to go to the bed and lay on her back with her legs open, but when she felt the next muscle spasm she reserved to just sink to her knees here. Haru finished herself off with head resting on the corner of the bed, her moans and yips muffled from her neighbors in the comforter and the memory foam of the mattress. 

As the excitement tapered off she could feel the cold air against the sheen of sweat on her skin and the mess that had escaped from between her legs and run down her inner thigh. 

Turning her head to the side to rest it on the bed she couldn’t help but mumble to herself. “What’s wrong with me?” 


	2. Ex-Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru enlists the help of Lady Ann to her cause. The two of them discuss personal matters and have a little impromptu photo shoot.

The album cover looked huge in Ann’s hands and she held it with such care. This had been one of those quirks that didn’t fit with the rest of Ann: she collected vynil records. She had a whole shelf of the things. The one she was holding up was sort of a shock to Haru. Nick was on the cover, just his head. On his face was a serious expression and in the bottom corner in a serious white font were the words _Cotemplations and Meditations_ , the title of the album. Nick’s album. 

Ann repeated her last phrase leaning in closer to Haru. “You made out in the back of this man’s Mercedes?” Ann said. 

Haru looked at Nick again as if it could have been anyone other than Nick. Then she nodded vigorously. 

Flipping the record over in her hands Ann studied the back of it for a second. Her hair was down today and it seemed bigger than normal, blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders and back. When she finally turned again all of the hair moved with a jolt. “He’s s really good hip hop artist. This album would be hard for a non-English speaker to get, but it’s out of the ordinary for popular music. He talks about social issues in a way that doesn’t just shed light on them, but gives unique perspective, he respects women, sticks up for the gay community, he did a whole song dedicated to his cat and got a BET Award for it…”

“What’s BET?” Haru’s pronunciation of the letters is stiffened as she struggles to use the same emphasis as Ann. 

“Umm,” Ann trailed off, trying not to go down the rabbit hole that was cable programming in the United States and how channels had gone from being for necessary special interests like _Lifetime_ or _BET_ to being a scattershot of unwanted bullshit designed to enable companies to charge more and the even bumpier, deeper rabbit hole that was race relations in the US. She turned toward the shelf to put the record back.

Ann’s room was more of an attic apartment. The steep steps leading up to the small hole in the floor that lead into it gave the wrong impression for what was inside. The wall where the records were housed had framed posters from different movies on it along with a large picture of Ann and her parents in front of the Eiffel Tower. The decorative style of the rest of the room was this sort of bohemian rustic thing with an East Asian influence. 

“Just trust me when I say that it would be very hard to explain how complex his music is and what it’s drawing from,” Ann said searching her shelf. “You’d need a knowledge of obscure, jazz and soul albums that he borrows riffs from, chord progressions taken from grunge bands in the 1990s, the influence of Kanye West’s _808 and Heartbreak_ album and Drake and Childish Gambino. Oh,” Ann paused. “Like he did a song about the effects of toxic masculinity on urban neighborhoods that uses a slowed down Toad The Wet Sprocket track as backing and the horn off a Max “Blues” Bailey song…”

Haru stared blankly for a moment. “What’s an eight-oh-eight?” 

“It’s a type of speaker.” Ann said as she plopped down on the sofa next to Haru. 

“I had no idea you knew so much about music, Ann-chan.” Haru said. 

“Music, modeling, and desserts—there’s a weird cross-section of interests that I have,” she said. “So, after the making out…what happened?”

Haru put her fingers against her lipas she thought about this for a moment. “Well, I kind of…ran away to hide in my room and then…handled things myself.” 

Ann put a hand on Haru’s shoulder. “Oh. Were you just scared?” Asked Ann. 

Haru nodded slowly. “It feels like if I let anything happen then it might drive him away,” she said. 

“He wouldn’t just like you and then get scared off so easily. If what you really want to do with him is…you know then you should do it. There’s no shame in making a choice to do something.”

“Have you?” Asked Haru. 

Ann turned away, resting her hands on her knees for a moment as she thought. “Well, there was some strange stuff between Ren and I. It kind of led to that place, but it never felt right…”

It was shocking to Haru that something like that had happened between two people that she knew so well at this point. “Oh, why did you do it then?” She asked. 

“I let the excitement get to me. You’re so careful Haru and I think that’s great. It means you make fewer mistakes,” Ann said. 

“It means that I live less than everyone else. I don’t think I will ever get to make the mistakes that others have and if I haven’t how can I really know what to think.” 

Ann took Haru by the shoulders, turning her so that they were facing each other. “You’ve got this body going for you and the fact that you’re all around adorable. Nick Noir likes you! You have to be doing something right. You should go on and sleep with him—how often would you get to have THAT story.” 

“But it’s private. I wouldn’t share that with most people.” 

“Some stories are just for us. We just need to tell them to ourselves sometimes. Now, I’ll help you get an outfit and get situated for. I can give you some coaching, but we don’t want to change the core of who Haru is.”

She hoped that Ann could coach her for that. Haru had a hard time telling who she was at this point or why she did the things that she does.

* * *

* * *

In a flash of light the picture snapped. They had used Ann’s parent’s digital SLR camera, which was kind of cheating. There was no way some iPhone or Android would compare. They needed things to be perfect for Nick Noir. The dress was a muted pink with superfluous black buttons down the front and black ruffled trim on the bottom and across the bust line. It was backless and the skirt stopped at the mid thigh. There was a pattern of black flowers on the lower right hand side of the skirt.

Ann posed Haru near a window, leaning against the wall. Haru’s face was mostly out of the shot, but her chin could be seen and her lips were just barely in view. They snapped a few photos like this, framing the perfect picture of Haru.

For a moment Ann clicked through the photos on the back of the camera. “We want you to be cute, but sexy.”

“I don’t think anyone has ever really thought I was sexy,” Haru said. She thought back to the way that her fiancé had lusted after her, but his interest was in purity and her being young. He loved to talk about how young she was. It made her shiver. 

Ann stepped closer and touched Haru’s hair just at the bottom of the curls, sweeping them back. “You are sexy—there are a lot of guys who want those hips and that sweet smile…and your voice.” 

Haru blushed. “You’re very sexy too—no that’s an odd thing to say.” She turned away from Ann looking off at the floor.

“This will do,” Ann said showing her one of the pictures. “Now we just use the camera to e-mail this to you and you send it to him after we craft the perfect message about how ready you are for this date.” Ann was poking the screen on the back of the camera, navigating to the e-mail account so that she could see it. 

“How about a message that says ‘really looking forward to seeing you tonight?’” Said Haru.

“That’s a good start, we want this to seem like no one else had a hand in it. It’s probably good to actually throw a little heart at the end of the message, it’s kind of like a kiss.” Ann explained.

Haru pulled out her phone and retrieved the e-mail. As the picture loaded into the e-mail app she stared down at the screen. “This doesn’t look like me.” 

“It does. That’s what you look like.”

She saved the photo and placed it into a chat convo with Nick. Below it she tapped in her message rapidly, checking over the spelling as she went. _Can’t wait to see you_ with a little heart at the end of it. “How’s that?” 

“Good, luckily—you sent it before I had time to say anything about it,” Ann said. 

They both huddled down over the phone waiting for the reply and it never came. After several minutes the phone vibrated slightly and then stopped. Nick was calling using the chat app. “Should I get it?” Asked Haru.

“Of course,” Ann said.

Haru picked it up and held it to her ear, but she put the phone speaker. “Hey,” Nick’s voice on the other end of the phone sounded distant, like he was kind of far off, but she could still hear him.

“Hey. I didn’t expect you to call,” said Haru.

“I felt that my reaction to **that** needed to be over the phone, but wow. You look gorgeous,” Nick said. 

“Th-thank you,” Haru said. 

“So I guess I have to step it up if we’re going to go formal tonight, any idea where we should go?” Nick asked. 

Ann was off to the side giving Haru a big thumbs up. She mouthed the word: “Yes.” 

“Th-there’s this fancy buffet where you pay for an hour’s time and eat what you can while you’re there. It comes recommended from a friend.” 

Nick went silent for a second. “Okay. Okay. I’m liking that idea a lot. I didn’t see you here at Okumura Headquarters and now I see you were out getting all fancy. Would you mind meeting me at my hotel and we can leave from there?” Nick asked.

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” Haru said trying to hide the growing embarrassment from her voice.

“Excellent, it’ll take me about an hour and a half to get home and ready, but I’ll see you there.” Nick said blowing her a playful kiss into the phone’s receiver. Haru just giggled nervously.

When they hung up Ann did a small jump for joy and hugged Haru around the neck. “This is great—okay, so when you’re ready just tell him what it is **you** want. Whatever that is.” Ann said. 

Haru nodded. “I can sort that out on my own when the time is right.”


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of the buffet was a dated idea of lavish with plush carpets and lacy, white table cloths. The food was sat out in silver warming trays and stacked on round plates that were placed one above another on tiered levels to allow for more space. They had paid for the hour’s worth of eating time, but had really stopped eating anything twenty minutes in. 

The round table reserved for them was small enough that their legs touched under it, Haru made sure to keep still so as not step on his foot or kick him on accident, but it was an odd feeling being this close to him. She could feel the heat of his body beneath his dress pants and it was just distracting. 

“This food is really good, but I’m just too full to keep putting it away like this,” Nick said as he flicked at a cherry tomato from his pasta salad. 

“Mmhmm,” Haru said. “When my friend told me about it I didn’t expect the food to be quiet so heavy.” 

Nick leaned forward on the table, bringing himself closer to her. His legs brushed against hers and for a moment she felt her stomach start to swarm with a nervous tension. She grabbed for a small piece of a roll that she had left over and pushed it into her mouth to offer some kind of distraction. 

“You’ve been here before?” Nick asked. 

Haru shook her head, her mouth still full of roll. “About a year ago my friends…won a big competition and they came here to celebrate,” Haru was getting more and more used to trying to talk around her Phantom Thieves activities, but she wouldn’t ever be used to the lying that involved. 

“Well it is good. I can see why they would talk about it,” Nick said. 

“It was kind of costly. Of course, they didn’t know me yet,” she said. She would have paid for it all. Haru really had too much money and her needs never used any sizable amount of it.

Nick chuckled as he picked up his glass of water and took a drink. “I think I have kind of figured out the secret to Haru Okumura,” he said. 

“Oh? There’s a secret to me?”

Nick nodded. “See you’ve always been rich. You’ve never needed to want for anything, yet you somehow still get how to be humble and care about the needs of others. You’re not impressed with money because you just got it, but you’re not all about money and cruel because you’ve always had it—you’re an enigma.” 

Haru couldn’t take this under the table play anymore and she pulled her feet up into her chair so that her knees were against her, seemingly forgetting where she was…or how short that skirt was. The latter she realized quickly enough and her legs were already pressed tight together. “I don’t think anyone has ever said this before,” Haru said. “I’m used to people not thinking of me as being…important enough. I tend to blend in.” 

“I mean, I was the same when I was younger. When I first moved away from Japan it got weird because I didn’t stand out back home. There were people who looked just like me everywhere,” said Nick. 

“I’ve never really lived anywhere that most of the people didn’t look like me,” Haru said. 

“It makes a difference. Here it was weird, people were curious about me or even standoffish, but I wasn’t used to being seen as a criminal simply for looking like I look,” he told Haru.

Haru considered what he was saying, mulling over it in her head for several moments before speaking. “You don’t look like a criminal to me. I didn’t want to mention it, because it felt like an impolite subject, but I’ve obviously heard of the stuff about race in the United States—I know Japan’s history with World War II and all. Why do they figure that you’re a criminal simply based on the color of skin? Why is anything based on something so…insignificant to who you are?”

Nick smiled. “I don’t really get it either, but I learned to cope and it helped me write my music,” he said. 

Haru scooped up her glass off of the table, holding it by the stem and swirling it around slightly. “When am I going to hear some of this music?” Haru asked.

“We paid for the hour, but I think we’re done here. We could pop out to the car and listen to some now?” Nick said. 

Haru nodded. “I’d like that,” she said. 

* * *

* * *

The hotel that housed the buffet was part of a complex of small stores connected to a parking garage that was situated on the edge of the Shibuya district. Nick had driven the car this time and it was just the two of them. Haru appreciated the added privacy, but for their little listening session she insisted that they sit in the back. 

“Umm, someone told me that the back are where the best speakers are. Do you mind?” She pointed to the back door of the Maybach. They were immense doors that it felt like the two of them could have passed through together. 

Nick gave her a curt nod and held the door open for her. “After you.”

Haru crawled into the backseat of the car, holding her skirt down as best she could to keep there from being too much of a show. She didn’t know where this was going to go, but Ann’s advice was that they get out of the situations where they had to deal with other cars on the road and someone driving.

Once inside Nick pulled a small remote out of the tray alongside his seat. The remote seemed to go to a music player in the back, he activated a sound system and it wasn’t until it hummed to life that Haru noticed that many of the walls were lined with speakers. There was a chime to indicate the speakers positions around the backseat and then a screen on the back of the front seat came to life. 

Nick moved through several playlists of different artists from various genres: there was something that looked to be jazz, and there was a country album, and several rock and rap and pop ones. She watched as he moved through the lists in a blur then. “You won’t think it’s lame that I have my own shit on here?” He asked with a huge smile.

Haru couldn’t help but laugh. “I think it’s awesome. I make coffee and I’ve gotten pretty amazing at growing the beans, grinding them, and drip brewing—it’s not weird that I drink my own coffee, is it?” 

Nick paused what he was doing to look at her. “Never thought of it like that.” He found the list that he was looking for and played it. “These are unreleased, so don’t go posting them on Soundcloud.”

Haru didn’t have any idea what a Soundcloud was, but she didn’t want to ruin this mood they had going and as the song he played started she saw what Ann was talking about. The beat was heavy and low, like a rhythmic heartbeat and he was singing, like Nick was actually singing. It was really soulful and smooth—those were the only words that she had describe it. Haru felt like the elements of the music didn’t seem to go together, there was singing and later rapping with a sped up sample of music she didn’t recognize. But her eyes went wide listening to how it all just fit together. 

“The drumbeat you keep hearing is something I pulled off a French Funk band called Lafayette Afro Rock Band and that backing backing vocal is from “Why Can’t We Live Together” by Timmy Thomas,” Nick explained. 

“You made the music too?” Haru asked. 

“I do most of my own producing, some singing, and I can play keyboard and guitar,” said Nick.

Without really thinking about the kind of request that she was making Haru blurted out. “Could you write a song about me?” She instantly regretted it. 

“I don’t think I could. All these songs are about me, basically. They’re all concepts that are important to me. I would have to make a whole Haru album…and I’d have to know you better,” Nick said. 

“I’m sorry that I said that,” Haru was blushing. “But I would like to hear that, someday.” 

They sat there with the light changing colors around them as they listened to Nick’s music. The first of the songs was very personal and sad—it talked about the loss of his grandmother. The second one was more upbeat, though it’s message was about how things aren’t everything—maybe it was a little weird to be listening to that one in the back of a Maybach.

Haru’s hands were clasped in her lap nervously as her eyes darted between Nick and the screen for the music player. Finally she asked. “What was it about this dress that you liked so much?” 

Nick seemed caught off guard. “It’s a good dress, I mean, this sounds like a trick question.”

“A trick?” Haru wasn’t out to trick anyone. “I just want to know your honest opinion. What is it about this dress?” 

“I mean—you’ve got really nice legs and this is showing them off, you’ve just got an all around nice body. And the dress is, like, regal, but sexy. Like something an Empress would wear…”

First Ann was complimenting her and now this. Ann was her friend, so it was expected that Ann would take care of her and stick up for her, but she wasn’t used to this in these kinds of situations. Dating and boys were things that her father had never really let her pick on her own, he preferred to try and pawn her off to sweeten some deal. “I really like your suit,” Haru said running her hand along the inside of his coat. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” 

Nick laughed. “Of course,” he said. 

But Haru resumed her position from the previous night, springing up onto his lap with a speed and agility that surprised even her. She was straddling him, her legs off to either side of his lap and her arms resting on her shoulders. He put his hands on her hips. “A little excited, aren’t we?” 

Haru pressed her mouth to his, her teeth catching his lip as she pulled away the first time. “I’m sorry that I’m so unsure about what to do in this situation, but I am figuring it out.” 

“You seem just fine to me,” he said between kisses. 

As Haru spoke Nick moved to the side of her neck, kissing in a line from her ear down to the point where her neck curved into her shoulder. “You know yesterday, when I left in a hurry like that I wanted to invite you up,” Haru said. “And when I got up there I was such a mess and I kind of…spent several minutes touching myself,” Haru said into his ear, the tendrils of hair near her cheeks brushing against his face. The music was intoxicating, but Haru couldn’t believe that she was just telling him this. For some reason she added. “Don’t worry, I washed my hands.”

Nick’s laughter against her neck sent a shiver down her spine, she wrapped her fingers around his arm to steady herself. “Sorry that I caused things to be such a mess.” He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing her fingers. 

“Mmhm, you should really make it up to me,” Haru was raspy now, she didn’t recognize her own tone or this feeling really, but she liked it. 

“How am I supposed to do that?” He asked. 

“How fast can a world famous musician get a room in a hotel like this?” She asked. 

“Probably about as fast as the billion dollar heiress to a multinational corporation…” Nick said with a sly smile. “Are you sure about this?” He asked.

Haru reached over and opened the door to the car, nodding. “I’m sure. I think I’ve been sure since last night.” 

She crawled off of him and worked to get herself out of the door feet first, from the position that she had been in it took a bit of work. She stumbled into the parking garage, grabbing hold of the door to steady herself. Nick was out right behind her, moving to take the keys from where they lay on the center console. 

“Okay, so you’re sure,” he said. 

Haru nodded vigorously. 

When they were back inside of the main area of the hotel they stopped by a small novelty store that sold things for the guests. Haru went in and purchased up a small box of condoms and slipped them into her bag. Nick was reserving the room, there was plenty of space available and they’d only need the room for the night. 

Both of them remained articulate and in the moment until they were in the elevator. Nick pinned Haru against the wall of the elevator, the small of her back pushing against the hand-hold bar that ran around the perimeter. Haru brought her hands up between them, working her fingers together to try and get the buttons of his shirt undone. 

The elevator didn’t move. They had neglected to press the button. Nick stepped away from the wall, still holding Haru around the waist. She feared that if he let go right now that there’d be no possibility of her standing under her own power.

Nick fumbled for the buttons, hitting the wrong one in the process and finally landing on their floor. Six. 

A lavish, marble-floored hallway stretched out before them as the doors to the elevator opened. Nick’s shirt was completely open by this point and untucked, it billowed around him like a cloak as he pulled Haru by the hand, leading her toward their room.

The hallway wound around past some kind of maintenance closet and when they came to a stop at the corner suite that occupied this entire part of the hallway. Haru glanced over at him. “End of the line, I guess,” she giggled nervously. 

Things were different when there was something to care about. She wanted nothing from her ex and never really had. There was so little that she cared about in terms pleasing that man—it had all been an act for her father’s sake and the more that she considered this the worse it made her feel. 

Nick slipped the key out of the small paper sleeve that it had come in and into the slot in the door. “Are you still sure about this?” He asked.

Haru had placed herself between him and the door, so that he had to press against her to open it. She nestled her head against his chest. “I’m sure,” she said in a breathy voice from before. Where was that coming from.

The lock in the door cocked and they pushed their way inside, stumbling over one another, Haru catching him at the waist with her slender fingers. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, keeping his face pressed to hers as she laughed. “Your beard tickles,” Haru said through the laughter. 

The room was lit by the large window that overlooked the city skyline. Bright light shone through the room, painting the edges of everything in a spectrum of reds, blues, and whites. The neon lights of the signs in Shibuya created this eerie strobe effect that seemed to quiet the room.

Nick whispered in her ear, his face pressed close to her cheek. “You mentioned wanting cake at the buffet—I took it upon myself to get you some.”

“Do you think there’ll be time?” She asked. 

“I don’t have anywhere to be for the rest of the night,” he said. 

Haru handed him the condom box that had been hidden in her purse. He ripped into it between them, took two out and tore at the top of the packaging just enough to breach the foil liner, but leaving it mostly closed. He placed them on the bedside table. 

She followed after him, her eyes growing concerned. “Not yet?” She asked. There was a drop of disappointment in the tone of her voice. 

“Not just yet,” Nick said taking Haru around the waist and lower back. He cradled form as he pressed his face into her neck. “Just tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable.” 

“This is all new to me. It all makes me nervous,” she struggled to speak around a soft moan. “But let that make you think…that I want you to stop,” she said finally. 

“You’re all brave and confident that you want to do this…have I told you how sexy that is?” He spoke so softly into the skin on her neck that she wondered if his wonders were just the vibrations of air moving past her skin, making her hair stand on end. 

And his words emboldened Haru, she backed into the bedside table, sliding her butt up onto it so that she was sitting, but pushing the lamp over onto the floor. It fell with a crash, the vase like bottom splitting into two. “It’s on me. I can pay for it,” Haru said breathlessly. “Just be careful of the glass.” She tugged one of his hands off of her waist and then moved to work the top of her dress down. The bust-line dropped away revealing the pale skin of her breasts. 

She looked up into Nick’s face, the light was purple on his skin now and in the darkness it made him glow with this surreal way. Positioning her body so that she was pressed closer to him, she moved his hand, still clutched in hers, over her right breast. “I’ll be sure…to watch for the glass,” Nick said. 

He nibbled her shoulder, causing her to tense up. The sound of rushing air escaped through her teeth and slowly turned into a light giggle. He moved down her collar bone, kissing his way to the center of her upper chest and then lifted her breast to his mouth. They were sensitive, she figured because of what was happening here. 

Nick’s teeth held her nipple in place as his tongue played across it over and over. When she shuddered, the movement of her skin on his teeth made the feeling more intense, which made the shuddering worse. Haru could feel something welling up inside of her, her legs shook slightly and she let out a word. “Shit.” 

It was unusual for her to say such things and in the immediacy of the words falling out of her mouth she gasped, about to apologize, but stopped herself. She drank in several quick breaths as he took more of her into his mouth, pulling and sucking until her breath hitched. 

“Umm,” Haru couldn’t even think of what she had been about to say. Her words lingered now, her face felt hot and even in the darkness she felt like he could perhaps see her blushing, could feel the heat from her cheeks. 

“You okay?” Nick asked, his check pressed against the soft flesh of her chest. She was wet where he had been licking and suddenly the cold air of the room was more apparently, she could feel her skin tensing up as a reaction. 

She nodded her reply, unable to be sure the words that would come out would be her own. Nick stayed with her like this for a while, moving between kissing her lips and other places around her neck and chest. 

His shirt was still unbuttoned and as he kissed along her jawline under her ear, she slipped her hand under his undershirt and pressed her palm to the smooth, flat skin of his stomach. She couldn’t be sure why it excited her so much to have that little bit of contact, but something swelled in her chest. 

“Can you scoot forward a bit?” He asked, pulling at her hips to slide her toward him. Haru nodded and moved to help him, sliding until her thighs were barely on bedside table. “Is that comfortable?” Nick asked. 

Haru nodded yes. She would have probably answered in the affirmative given any strange thing that he would have asked her at this point. Words almost held no meaning for her anymore and her hair was swimming in a haze of sensation. 

Nick dropped to his knees before her, kissing the side of her leg just next to the kneecap before pushing his hands up either side of her skirt. He watched her eyes intently, searching for any signs of resistance or discomfort and she smiled, appreciating that he bothered to still be worried about what she wanted. 

His fingers caught the hem of her underwear and he pulled them down, she moved her legs closer together so that they slid off easily.

It was like a breath that she didn’t know that she had been holding escaped her. She swallowed and glanced down at him, touching the side of his face with her hand. “It’s okay, I want this,” she said running her fingers along his beard. 

There was a knock at the door and they both froze. The room was completely still. And another knock. “Room service,” came the voice from outside. “You ordered a French Vanilla Creme cake?” 

Haru raised up slightly, looking toward the door. “Oh, that does sound good.” The words slipped out of her without her even thinking—any kind of filter that Haru had between her brain and the things that she actually said was officially gone due to the loosened nature that Nick had put her in. 

“I’ll get it,” Nick said. It wasn’t as if he expected Haru to go to the door san panties and retrieve this cake. 

Nick pulled out his wallet, plucked a couple of twenty dollar bills out and placed the wallet on the stand next to the television. While he was at the door Haru thought about the things she knew about these sort of things. 

A few years ago when the Fifty Shades of Grey book had come out she was really nervous about reading it. Some of the girls at the school had downloaded copies off of the internet that were little more than fan translations. She didn’t believe in stealing things online like music or other media, but she had found a flash drive in the school and in her attempt to find out who it had belonged to she stumbled upon a PDF copy of the first book in Japanese. 

Curiosity caused her to copy it over to a tablet and read it. She hated the main love interest and felt that he was pushy and scary, but she found some of the things that he did with the woman, Ana, sexy in a way that she didn’t really want to explore mentally. 

Sugimura had been somewhat sadistic in his play with her. Biting her too hard and taking pleasure in things that clearly were meant to hurt her. There were times when she was just upset that it had seemingly worked on her, she stopped resisting him and occasionally got off. 

Haru wondered if she was like the woman in the book and wondered if it were her fault. Sugimura wouldn’t have kept it up if it hadn’t been for her willingness to succumb to his whims. It must have meant that she wanted these things, right? 

Then she thought of Nick and how much he had done thus far to make her comfortable. He communicated with her, despite the fact that there wasn’t much that she could say coherently. He looked to her for guidance in what she did and didn’t want to do. 

Nick returned from the door with a whole cake on a platter sitting atop a rolling cart. “I’m really sorry—I thought that it was a fifty dollar slice of cake and figured that this must be like, the best fucking cake.”

“It’s a whole cake…” Haru said. She leaned forward and scooped some of the icing off of the side with her finger and licked it. “It’s very good though, it’s so buttery and sweet.” 

He rolled it to the other side of the bed and covered it with the silver lid. “It’ll keep for a bit longer. You might be a little hungry after all of this,” he said jokingly. 

“We should save it…for energy later,” Haru grimaced a little at the cake being gone, but then Nick was on his knees again, his mouth pressed against her thigh, suckling at the skin there. Haru jolted back, her legs sliding closer to Nick, edging him toward what she knew to be his goal. 

This was one of those things that she had never really had the chance to do. Again, Sugimura was all about himself and there wasn’t anything in it for him. She wondered if it could be all that it was cracked up to be. Would there be some taste Nick hated? Or would she smell and make him disgusted? Those were things that she had heard in the past. 

That was the thing that Sugimura had insisted on. He had to shower immediately after doing anything with her, even if he decided to wear protection. He said the wretched thing down there made him a little queasy—he was fine with it when he was thrusting into her, but the moment that stopped he needed it off of him. He complained about the stench and the feel of her. “Sour mucus” those were the words that he had used. 

Haru caught Nick by the forehead. “You don’t have to,” she said. 

“Do you want me to?” 

“I’ve—I’ve never had this happen before. I don’t know. I’m curious,” she settled on that last one because that was the best description of it. She had no idea what she would like.

“Then, let me show you,” Nick said. 

He pushed is face into her, his tongue teasing at her inner thigh as his hands guided her legs open. In the darkness under her skirt he couldn’t have seen where he was going, but there was really only one direction—deeper. 

There were thin, straight hairs around the outside of the opening, Nick combed his fingers thought them, causing Haru to move closer. And then she felt his mouth open against her, his tongue tracing the outer walls over and over again until she broke. 

Haru squealed and pulled his head further into her, his grinding herself against his mouth and beard. His tongue flattened against the opening, his face pressed into the folds of skin and his nose nuzzling the bulb of flesh up top. She didn’t know that her reaction to anything could be this rapid. 

She ground her hips against his face hungrily, like there was something she needed him to find deeper inside of her without the aid of his hands. And his hands? He moved them up her waist, taking her breasts and just working them slowly in his palms, letting his thumbs ghost over her nipples. 

“Nick…” Haru said in a creaky whisper. “Please—please don’t stop.” 

Between her legs Nick made a sound that could only be described as being in the affirmative to what she had just said. Haru gripped the back of his head, pulling him in closer. 

“Tell me—if you can’t breathe, okay?” She said sounding out of breath herself. 

He wasn’t going to answer, though from the look in his eyes looking up at her over the edge of his skirt, she gathered that he was okay. This whole thing felt strange, but very, very good. She tried to balance on the table there, fighting back the jerking movements her body wanted to make so badly. 

Haru’s head rolled off to the side so that her cheek was resting on her shoulder, it was like she was melting, her bones barely able to hold her to the stature that she should have. She glanced over at the condoms on the table, partially ripped into. 

Just as she felt a smile beginning to rise at the corners of her mouth, there was a sharp hint of pleasure that pierced through her. In a jolt she grabbed for Nick’s shoulders. “Nick, okay, okay—you have to stop,” she said in a panic. 

The whole thing was too intense and all she remembers was after it. She had dropped forward and Nick was in front of her. A sheen of sweat covered her exposed skin, soaked through the dress, and she was sitting in what she could only have guessed was sweat and…other things. 

It might have seemed gross, due to where his face had just been, but Haru kissed him, pushing her lips to his. He tasted like what she imagined she must have tasted like, tangy, salty with sweat and with something that felt primordial—it was a taste that seemed familiar, but that she couldn’t recognize. But it was natural. It didn’t taste good or bad.

Haru tugged at the front of his dress pants. “Can you take these off, please?” She asked pulling at the stop where they were fastened. Nick guided her hands through the motion of working the slide-hook out apart and Haru took control, moving his zipper down carefully. She had heard stories of men getting caught in their zippers —she wanted to avoid anything like that. 

With his pants open there was barely anything holding them up, the sank down to the top of his thighs being carried by the weight of his belt. This was something she had done, though she didn’t know if she could do anything like what he had done for her. 

He was hard inside of his boxers, Haru pulled is underwear down and his cock sprang up past the waistband. She could see it in the light, the neon colors tinting the edge of it, making it glow. Her hands were so pale around it and when she took it in her fingers and looked up at Nick he smiled. “Like I said, brave. You know what you want and go after it…when it counts.”

Maybe this Haru did, old Haru would have never gotten up to this. 

Haru’s fingers work up and down the shaft, she’s holding him with the utmost care, careful not to scratch or pull too hard. She works her hands toward herself and back away. Toward and away. His skin is smooth and her fingers glide over him. She can feel him tensing, feel the rising of his heart rate between her hands. 

Nick wraps a hand under Haru’s chin, lifting her face to look into her eyes. The little bit of light that catches his face let’s her know all that she needs to. Haru doesn’t ask permission. She brings her face in close to him, opening her lips just enough to encompass the head of his cock, she licks at it with her mouth closed around him. 

There’s a slight smell this close to this part of him that reminds Haru of her grandfather’s estate and the way that leaves would pile up in the fall. The dead leaves had a distinct smell: earthy and wet with a hint of sweetness. Haru loved laying in those leaves and rolling around and something about this intoxicating smell caused her to lose track of what she was doing. 

Nick didn’t guide her, but she moved her head back and forth down the length of him. His breath became ragged and he began thrusting into her mouth, but a kind of involuntary little thrust. 

Haru pulled her mouth back, her lips popping as passed over the head. “You can be rougher,” she said. Her voice sounded slightly hazy, as if she had been drinking. She really hadn’t. When Nick didn’t answer she restated herself. “You need to be rougher.” 

Her mouth was back over him, her head moving rapidly back and forth. Nick grabbed her hair, holding a hand full of it as she moved over and over with his shaft in her mouth. He grunted, his knees bending and he started to pump into her mouth.

Haru pulled back and looked up at him, her lips were glistening and a string of spit dangled from her parted mouth connecting back to the head of his cock. Nick was stricken with this Haru, that there could be another side to her that was this far from what he expected. She lowered her mouth and nibbled at the tender skin of the head of his dick, gripping it near the base to keep him steady. When he tensed up, Haru let out a dopey little laugh and forced her mouth back over him. 

He moved his hips slow at first, but he pushed into her mouth faster until he found a steady pace. With her hair pulled tight and him sliding in and out of her he could tell that Haru enjoyed this. Though he didn’t last long. 

With a few ragged thrusts he came in her mouth. Haru coughed, pulling back to put her face against the bed. She let out a little fit of coughs that morphed into laughter. 

“It looks like I bit off more than I could chew,” she said, still fighting for breath. 

Nick was catching his breath, but managed to reply. “I hope you didn’t bite off anything.” 

* * *

* * *

The television glowed from its stand lighting the room more completely than the huge window had. Haru and Nick sat on the bed, half clothed and ate cake from plates. Haru had tucked herself back into her dress, though it was wet in back of the skirt and Nick was in boxers and a t-shirt, which was just find with Haru. 

The news was playing, but it had just been there for ambient noise. They weren’t really paying attention to it. “You know I don’t usually do this.”

Haru shoveled a fork full of cake into her mouth. “Eat cake on beds with girls?” 

“Nah,” he said this word in English, though Rise got the idea, “get all smitten like this. People have this romanticized view of celebrities, but I never really thought of myself that way,” Nick said. 

“You can just tell everyone I seduced you,” Haru said. 

“The real ones would believe me,” Nick said. “You’re the kind you’ve got to look out for. Quiet girls are freaks.” 

Haru furrowed her brow. “I’m not whatever a freak is. I’m a dignified lady.”

He laughed and then she joined in, putting another forkful of cake into her mouth. 

A familiar song cut through the monotone norm of the news broadcast. This one featured Rise Kujikawa on stage swinging her hips from side to side singing her song, “True Story”. 

_”Shout friends, honki no kotoba dake.”_

_”Hibike sekai no Kanata made”_

_”Dream bells, future no Kane no ne ga…”_

Nick pointed at the screen. “I actually know her,” he said.

“Like from famous people parties?” Asked Haru. 

Nick seemed slightly puzzled. “Famous people parties?” 

The newscaster came back over the song, which lowered significantly for him to talk, explaining that Rise had been engaged to a high school sweetheart of hers, they showed a picture of the two, but the man wasn’t anyone that seemed to be famous. And he seemed to dote on Rise.

“What’s she like?” Asked Haru.

“Confident, headstrong, and very intelligent. You would think she could read your mind by some of the stuff she comes up with,” he said. 

As the news story faded away, Haru swiped her finger through the icing on the cake and made a French Vanilla Creme streak right above his upper lip. Nick stared at her in a sort of forced, playful glare. He pushed his way over her, jostling her with his shoulder. “Why’d you do that?” 

Haru laughed and pressed her lips to his, sucking at the icing she left on his lips. They’re locked together for a moment when before Nick tackled her to the bed and sucks at her neck, until she lets out a soft moan. His hands moved over the sheets to find her arms and after that her wrists. He pinned her to the bed by the wrists and in she responded to this by wrapping her leg around his, sliding her foot along his calf.

“Nick…” the word escaped her in a breathy voice. 

“Yes?” He paused.

Haru laughed. “Don’t stop…”

“I want you to tell me what you want?” He said. 

Haru only managed two words. “From behind…” her voice was almost a whisper. 

Nick reared up onto his knees and scooped her up at the waist, rolling her over onto her stomach. He pulled her at the hips until she was up on all fours with her ass pressed against the side of his hip. She could feel his hardness against her leg. 

Haru was breathing so fast, waiting for him to move past her and go for the condoms on the side of the nightstand. When this doesn’t happen she, reached out and grabbed it herself. “I’m ready.”

“I’m just thinking about something,” Nick said. “I’m not sure if I should say it, it might be kind of embarrassing.”

“I think we’re past regular embarrassment…” Haru said out of breath. 

Nick slid her underwear down. “Remember to tell me if something isn’t…” he kissed her thigh. “…to your liking. I just think you really have the best ass.” 

Haru laughed nervously. This was one of those things that she had never really gotten used to. She wasn’t fond of being nude around me and having them see her like this, but she felt better about Nick, though she couldn’t explain why. But she would never be used to him complimenting her body—especially not specific parts of it. 

There was movement on the bed behind Haru and Nick crawled past her to move the cake away off to the side of the bed and onto the bed side table. He paused over it, scooping up some of the icing with his index and middle fingers.

“What’s that for?” Asked Haru. 

“Have you ever had…someone rim you?” Asked Nick.

Haru looked back over her shoulder, confuse in her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re referring to…”

“Can I show you?” He asked. 

Haru nodded.

Nick jerked her underwear down with the hand that was free of icing and pulled her cheeks open slightly. The buttery slick icing caused his fingers to glide down her crack. A tingle of shock shot through her. _What’s he doing? He can’t be thinking…_

His face was pressed in between her butt cheeks a moment later and she would have shouted to stop in embarrassment if the whirl of sensation hadn’t caused her to abandon herself. A warm tremor started sending a wave of ecstasy through her body. Nick’s tongue traced a line up and down over the small opening, which caused Haru to clench due to the sensation. When he moved his tongue in rapid circles around the hole, she thrust her ass against him, pushing him deeper into her. Haru moaned something halfway between his name and just an incomprehensible word. Nick wrapped his hand around her leg to run his fingers through the forest of hair above her vagina.

His hand found that she was wet again as he navigated to the epicenter of the slicked down hairs and he moved his fingers up and down over the small slit. Haru let out a small whimper. “Yes,” she whispered. Her movements were involuntary and she moved to force her fingers deeper inside of her. 

Nick hurriedly removed his pants, sliding his underwear down with them. He moved against her as he bent over to get the condom. This time Haru waited with pitched breath to welcome him inside of herself and as he placed his hands on her ass to move her into position she looked back to see him silhouetted against the light of the television. He edged his way into her, but Haru did the rest of the work, scooting her hips back so that she engulfed the length of him.

And then Nick grabbed her hair and jerked back just enough so that her neck was extended, his thrusts were harder than before, almost angry, but that wasn’t it. It was like he was hungry for her. He had to have her and she wanted to be had like this. 

It was different. Being desired for who you are and simply fucked felt different than the use Haru had been subjected to in the past. As she rocked in time with Nick’s thrusts she finally felt like she understood the dirty books she had peeped in on, the conversations of more adventurous contemporaries.

_This is what it’s like to be needed so thoroughly?_

But Haru’s ability for rational thought was quickly lost when Nick laid down and pressed his chest to her bare back and grabbed for her breast hungrily. 


End file.
